New Life
by kikigirl101
Summary: This is the sequel to Rags and Riches. It's time for Toy and Gabi's wedding but not everyone is happy about it. will sharpay let Gabi steal her man that easily or will she fight back?
1. yes!

**Hey I'm glad y'all liked Rags and Riches. I'm wasn't nice and I'm posting the first chapter of "new life" today instead of last night but w/e! most of y'all guessed what was gonna happen next in the sequel but w/e. enjoy the story and tell me what ya think! Also I know it's kinda short but it'll get longer as the chapters go by.**

_Previously from Rags and Riches "Gabriella Anne Montez will you marry me?"he asked with hope in his eyes. "I'm sorry Troy but I don't like you." She said _

"What?!?" he asked with confusion and hurt in his face. He started to walk away when she giggled and said "Troy I don't like you, I **love** you!" Troy whipped around and engulf her in a big hug. Then started spinning her in circles(AN: kinda like when troy and Gabi are in the gym and he picks her up and spins her sorta like that)"Troy stop it!" yelled Gabi "only if you say you love me" he insisted " NEVER!" she said trying to sound brave " say it!" he said . Then he put her down and started tickling her " Say it!" he insisted and kept tickling her " fine... fine I surrender... I love you!" she said between breaths. he set her down and kissed but they were interrupted when sharpay swung the door open so hard it slammed into the wall and knocked down a painting. " I'm HERE!" she shouted. " speaking of the devil" Troy whispered into Gabi's ear making her giggle. "Hey Troy" sharpay said flirtatiously. "Gabi." she said coldly. " Andrew where's mom?" Troy asked trying to ignore sharpay. " oh um she went back to her room after you proposed to-" "AW! Troy you were going to propose to me how sweet of course I'll marry you!" said Sharpay interrupting Andrew. Andrew and Gabi tries t stifles their laugh as Troy tried to explain. Andrew walked up to Gabriella and said "speaking of dumb blonds" (AN: I have nothing against blonds I just thought it would be funny since she is the just like the girl from legally blond. ) "well um Sharpay , I didn't propose to you I proposed to Gabi and she said yes!" he said excitedly. "WHAT?!?!" she yelled (AN: just like in the movie") Troy was struggling with words so Gabi stepped in "O-kay Shar-pay list-en t-o m-e , Tro-y ask-ed m-e t-o mar-ry h-im an-d I sa-id ye-s! " she said slowly like sharpay was stupid. Andrew and Troy started to crack up and sharpay gave them a dirty looke and silenced themselves for a minute only to start laughing again.

_' wow I've never seen her with such confidence, I never thought she could be so ... so ... mean, I love it!She has a certain flare when she's like this I like it a lot she's HOT!' _ he thought and grinned as hefelt someone wrap there arms round his neck and plant a big kiss on his lips.

**YES i know this is an extremely short chapter but I need ideas all I know is that the next chapter is about the wedding or the preparations for the wedding and I think the gang is going to be introduced u no chad, taylor , ryan ,kelsi, jason, zeke, and sharpay, yeah so R&R and submit ideas if you have any . Also sorry if the part where Gabi's talking slow to sharpay confuses anyone :(  
**


	2. New life

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed don't really know what to do after this chapter so if you have any ideas tell me in the review cuz they would be much appreciated. Hope Y'all like it! **

Soon after Sharpay found out Troy proposed to Gabi she went to her room and started packing her things. She had no more reason to stay so she would be leaving in the morning. That night Troy made Gabi take her things from the room she had in the basement up to his room. They all had dinner, everyone was there except for Mrs. Bolton who refused to come out of her room.

Gabi's POV

Wow I never knew these rooms could be so\beautiful and big. My room is a closet compared to this . I can't believe I'm going to be married to Troy Bolton it's a dream come True!

Troy's POV

I watched her look around the room I t was amazing I couldn't believe she was amazed at the simplest things but then again she had lived in the basement for most of her life. I walked down the hall and stopped out of the bathroom door to hear someone singing, it sounded like an angel.

_' I still hear your voice,when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_forgive me my weakness,but I don't know why_

_without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I wont let you go_

_want you in my life_

_Your arms are my Castle your heart is my sky_

_they wipe away tears that I cry_

_the good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_you make me rise when I fall _

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beats so,_

_I wont let you go_

_want you in my life_

_Cause every time we touch,I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I wont let you do_

_need you by my side' _

wow that was beautiful she not only looks like an angel but she sings like one too.

No ones POV

I t was time to go to bed so they all turned in for the night. Gabriella ended up sleeping with Troy (AN: nothing happened you sick minded people, they were literally just sleeping with each other.)

Mrs Bolton's POV

Troy must hate me I should go and talk to him. She walked to his room and knocked on the door lightly. No one answered so she decided to walk in ,she starred st the scene in front of her . Troy was lying in bed with his arms protectively wrapped around Gabriella's petite waist . Her arms were entangled with his and there hands were locked together. She had never seen such a cute sight. She quietly crept out of her room and grabbed her camera and snapped a few pictures of them, she thought they would look cute for the wedding. The truth was she had a soft side she just never liked to show it , she thought it made her seem weak.

No one's POV

Morning came and Gabriella was up in the kitchen cooking breakfast she had gotten so used to cooking for everyone it was kind of like a habit.

Troy's POV

My eyes shot open and I felt around me, no Gabriella I sat up to see if she was in the room still no Gabi, I walked into the bathroom connected to the room but no one was there. I started getting scared that my mom would have done something to her, after all she wasn't happy and everyone knew when she didn't get what she wanted she could become very violent. I rushed down the stairs only to find Gabi cooking , I smiled and sneaked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her neck then when I got to her ear I whispered," morning" . She stopped what she was doing and turned around, she gave a small smile and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I straightened up and got some orange juice from the fridge.

" What are you doing up so early?" I asked

" cooking" she answered simply

" you know you don't have to" I said

" I know but I'm just so used to it, you don't mind do you?" she asked scared that she was doing something wrong

" no it's nice but you don't have to wake up so early either no one wakes up for at least another hour."I said.

"okay , I wont wake up that early but can I still cook if I want?" she asked

" of course you can no one's stopping you!" I said and smiled

" well in that case would you like to join me for breakfast?" she asked

" of course!" he answered.

She started setting the table but once she started serving the food I stopped her. I told her to sit down and let herself be treated for once in her life. she agreed.

" what do you have planned for today?" she asked

"well, I thought it would be fun if you got to meet some of my friends so I invited them over the girls will help you plan the wedding and buy the dresses and all that other stuff you girls like to do and the guys will be here and help me with the invitation list."

" okay sounds fun."

No one's POV

They ate there breakfast and got dressed(AN: they weren't naked before they were just in there pj's , my gosh you guys really have sick minds what is your problem!?! lol jk) then they curled up on the sofa and watched tv.

Gabi's POV

BAM! She heard a door slam and the familiar sound of heels clicking against the wood floor, _Damn here comes the wicked witch of the west!_ She thought." Gabriella" she called _'oh shit what did I do now?_ She thought before getting up and walking over to her.

"yes?" I asked wanting to get this conversation over with.

She forced a smile "Gabriella this isn't easy for me to say but, you have my blessing to marry Troy, My dream has always been that Troy would marry someone who truly makes him happy and I guess that's you!" she said through gritted teeth.

_' what the hell!?!? the wicked witch of the west is not so wicked?I'm confused'_ she thought

" thank you" was all she could say. Amazingly she found herself smiling and she didn't know why. Could it be that she had finally gotten on Mrs.Boltons good side.

No one's POV

Gabi was in her room applying the last of her makeup when Troy stood behind her and said

" why are you putting on make up you don't need it ."

" you look like an angel and you can sing like one too." he smiled.

She blushed" what do you mean?" she asked nervously

he chuckled " I heard you sing while you were taking a shower , but you shouldn't be embarrassed you sounded beautiful"

" I ...uh... um..."

DING DONG!

_'Saved by the bell !' _she thought.

She rushed down the stairs and opened the door." hey " all the guests greeted. " Hello" she said back shyly. Troy sensed her nervousness and stepped in " Gabi, this is Chad and his wife Taylor, This is Kelsi and her boyfriend Jason, this is Ryan sharpay's twin brother. Oh don't worry Ryan's cool , he's nothing like his sister the only thing the same about them is that they come from the same parents. And last but not least this is Zeke on of my best friends and is still single so if you have any hot girl friends you can try and hook them up." he said. Everyone laughed at this.

The boys discussed things about basketball and the girls talked to Gabi about how her and Troy met. "so, How did you guys meet?" asked Taylor "well I was his family's maid and one day he came for Andrew's wedding and we had a bumpy start and then we hit it off."she said .while the girls "oowed" and "awwed" at the sight of her ring (picture in Profile)

Gabi walked up to Troy and said " goodbye see ya in a little bit" then she planted a quick peck on his lips. " what? Where you going?" he asked confused She giggled and said"Troy remember you invited everyone here just so the girls could go shopping and you guys can work out the invitation list?" " oh , right" he said feeling dumb." just do me one favor?" she asked " sure anything" he said " remember to invite Sharpay to the wedding." she stated " what ?!? why?!?" he asked . Then added "no offense Ryan." " none taken." he said then Gabi spoke " because as much as I don't like her I 'm being the better person by inviting her to the wedding" " but you already are the better person so why do you have to prove it?!!?" Troy argued not wanting the person responsible for almost getting Gabi killed at the wedding." just do it !" she said her voice rising from frustration. She gave him another quick peck and headed out the door with the girls on her trail. After they heard the door close the boys all started laughing " ooooooooooooooooooh, your girl is demanding!That is one chick you have to listen to otherwise she's gonna kick your ass!" Chad said. " oh shut up!" Troy said as he pushed chair off the chair causing the guys to laugh once more.

**Hope you liked it the next chapter is about the shopping trip with the girls and making the invitation list with the guys. I tried to not make everything one big blob so I hope this one was easier to read. And like I promised this chapter was longer, I'll probably update before the weekends over. Also the song Gabi sings in the shower is called " every time we touch" by Cascada. What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Let me know in the review. R&R- KIKI :)**


	3. shopping!

**Hey thanks for the reviews your ideas were great ! well here's chapter 3 enjoy! **

The girls reached the mall and Kelsi wanted to go to Macy's(Don't own but I wish I did !) and Taylor wanted to go to American Eagle( don't own either!) luckily Gabi had a loud voice and yelled " Hold it!" the two girls stopped dead in there tracks and walked back to Gabi. " now listen" she said in a softer voice, "we have all day and we have out husband's or in Kelsi's case boyfriend's credit cards." both girls grinned evilly at what she was saying. "can you say shopping spree!" Gabi yelled " shopping spree " the girls answered with just as much excitement. Then they linked arms and walked to the bridal shop. The girls stood in awe at the dresses they were so beautiful how could they decide.

**With the boys---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"well uh , who should we invite?" Troy asked confused as he scratched his head

" Troy how did you decide who to invite to my and Tay's wedding?" Chad asked as he walked to the fridge and got out some sodas.

Troy laughed and answered " that was easy you got a crap load of cousins." " all I had to do was go in the phone book and look for Danforth there were I think something like 15 pages full of your crazy haired relatives." he said as Jason, Zeke, and Ryan laughed there heads off.

" well that's easy, all you got to do is look up Montez how hard can it be ? Besides you can call her parents and ask them to invite some relatives." Chad said sounding quite proud of himself.

Jason , Zeke , and Ryan starred daggers into Chad's head and if looks could kill he'd be sure as hell dead. " oh Chad that's a really good idea, I should call her parents." Troy said in a sarcastic voice but Chad didn't catch on .

" Chad do you know anyone who would be willing to perform a séance?" (AN: idk if I spelled that right but if it isn't it's that ceremony where you can talk to dead people)Troy asked getting a little peeved that Chad was being so stupid.

" no but why can't you just call them?" " I think a phone would cost less" Chad said being more stupid then usual.

" naw of course a phone call would cost less and it would be easier so tell me when you find a phone where you can talk to people in heaven." Troy said

" no it doesn't need to communicate to people in heaven just around the world" Chad stated

Troy's eyes bulged out of his face. He was amazed at Chad's stupidity

" dude, Chad you can't talk to them there gone!" Troy said

"oh" Chad said then he added "so you mean there not here?" he asked

" Yes Chad there not here" answered Troy

" oh that's no problem we have enough money I'm sure we can pay for a few of their flights they'll be here in no time!" Chad said in a 'duh' tone.

Troy groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration then walked out of the room.

" what did I say?" Chad asked while he shrugged his shoulders.

The guys just rolled their eyes . Then Ryan stood up and whacked Chad hard on the head. 

" ow! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head

" for being stupid." Ryan answered

" really ! How so?" Chad asked

Ryan just responded by rolling his eyes and slamming his head on the table.

" what's up with him?!?" Chad asked

" your what's up! Chad your being so stupid!" Jason yelled " Sometimes I wonder how Taylor can put up with you."

" okay I know I'm stupid but what does that have to do with why Gabi's parents can't come to the wedding.?" Chad asked

Ryan was holding Jason back from literally strangling Chad with his bare hands while Zeke explained.

" look before Jason and I kill you, the reason Gabi's parents can't come to the wedding is because they died"

"oh" Chad said

**Back with the girls----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

there were so many brides gowns they decided to see the brides maids dresses.

After many hours of looking through dresses Gabi looked at her watch it read 2:30. " Hey girls, how about we take a break and go have some lunch?" " please and thank you!" the girls said. They got there food and sat down.

" omg if I see another dress in my life it'll be too soon" Gabi said the girls laughed" yeah too bad we have to come back again tomorrow." Taylor said. then Kelsi spotted a store and grinned evilly.

" wow Kels that grin is really starting to creep me out, care to tell us what your thinking?" Taylor asked

"hey tay, Gabi?" she said

" what ?" the girls answered

" how would you like to see Chad and Troy in shock over you? Cause I sure wouldn't mind having Jason drooling over me.." she said still starring at the store. The girls followed what she was starring at and all started grinning the same way Kelsi was. They finished their food quickly and headed to a store called Juicy(AN: made that up , but if it's really a store cool!)

First they looked for something for Gabi to wear and after trying on many different outfits she finally decided on a polka dot tunic and a pair of skinny Capri jeans.( AN: all out fits in profile) Kelsi got a ring halter top and a pair of skinny Capri jeans. Taylor got a magenta ring keyhole top with a pair of cropped skinny jeans. They were pleased with their new outfits and decided to do some more shopping for Gabi, after all she didn't have much clothes except for her uniform. They ended up getting her some mini skirts , jeans a few tee shirts(sp?), and halter tops and some sneakers and flip flops. Then they got to the sleep wear section .

"hey girls want to give our husbands a little valentines gift?" Taylor asked . Gabi and Kelsi looked at her weirdly then they saw what she was looking at and smiled.

Gabriella got a white night dress that went down to mid thigh. Taylor got a pink night dress that went down to mid thigh as well and Kelsi got a cherry colored ¾ sleeve night shirt that hit right above the knee.(An: pictures in profile)the girls were once again pleased with what they chose. Gabi looked at her watch it read 5:30, they decided to head home.

**Back with the boys----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"who else do you think we should invite?" Troy asked

"You guys remember Jesse, Cole ,Dylan ,Miley,Emily,And Brenda?" Zeke asked as he got out his cell phone

" yeah, wait you mean, Jesse McCartney, the Sprouse twins, Mily Cyrus, Emily Osment,And Brenda song?"the guys answered

"Yeah Those are the one's"Zeke said" well you remember how much fun we had at the Christmas Party last year?"

"Yeah " the guys answered wanting him to get to the point

"well, I can give them a call and see if they would want to come to the wedding , after all they are our friends" Zeke said.

(AN: I forgot to tell you this but Zeke's dad is a producer and owns a record company, so Zeke has lots of friends who are celebrities and the gang gets to hang out with the celebrities and go to premiers since there all friends)

" oh cool I forgot you could do that, yeah that would be awesome!" the guys all answered in unison

he dialed a number on his phone and put it on speaker phone.

Zeke **bold **celebrity _Italics _

_hello this is JMAC_

**Hey Jmac it's me Z**

_oh hey, Z man what's up?!?_

**oh guess what?**

_What?_

**Troy is getting married**

_No way!_

**Yeah so we were wondering if you would come to the wedding ?**

_Sure , yeah but who's we?_

"hey Jmac" Greeted the rest of the gang

_Hey guys! "_jesse we need you in 5" could be heard in the backround

_Oh sorry guys gotta go but I'll definitely be at the wedding , and Troy congrats!_

Then they hung up.

He dialed another number

(everything is just like the last conversation)

_Hello , miley and emily speaking _

**Hey Hannah hey Lola **

_hey Zeke!,what's up?_

**Troy's Getting married **

_No way!_

**Yes way! **

_Omg he finally got the guts to find a girl and stick with her! Way to go Troy!_

Hi girls !!Greeted Troy

_whoops sorry about that you weren't supposed to hear that_

Don't worry it's okay . Troy answered back then Zeke said

**So will you come to his wedding? **

_Heck yeah !_

**Okay cool!**

**See ya soon! Bye!**

Then they hung up.

then he dialed another number

_yo! Zack and Cody in the house! _

**Hey guys!**

_Oh hey Zeke!_

**How's the suite life ?**

_Ha ha funny but it's not always that sweet it's a lot of hard work_

**ha I know I was just kidding so anyways is Brenda there with you?**

_Yeah hold on let me get her_

_okay she's here_

**hey B!**

_Hey Z_

**yeah so now that everyone's there, here's the big news ,Troy's getting married!**

_Omg that's great!_

**so do you guys think you might want to come? **

_Definitely!_

Yay me! Said Troy acting like Brenda on the show

_Ha ha no need to make fun! Anyways congrats Troy and you will definitely see us at the wedding_.

Then they hung up. As soon as they hung up with there favorite celebrities the door opened and in came the girls.

" hey guys!" they greeted

" hey- woah"

the guys stood there speechless.

_Happy birthday to me! _Thought Troy as he stopped drooling long enough to say " wow Gabi Damn you look hot!" she giggled and ran to give him a hug.

_Wow! _Was all Jason could think " did I die and go to heaven cause I'm looking at one very beautiful angel"he said looking straight at Kelsi. She blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_Merry Christmas to me ! _Chad thought as he said "wow Taylor, what have I done to deserve such a beautiful creature such as yourself?" she scowled and said " so you only think I'm a 'beautiful creature' as you so kindly put it when I'm _this _ dressed up?!?" she whacked Chad on the back of his head and sat on the couch. " ow!, why is every one so abusive!"

**HA HA poor Chad but he gets what he deserves for being so stupid. Sorry if it got confusing during the conversations with the celebrities but I couldn't think of anyways to write it. This is a pretty boring chapter but things should get more interesting in the next chapter. If you have any ideas they would be much appreciated!Hope ya liked it R&R- KIKI :)**

**PS- REMEMBER TO CHECK THE OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!!!-KIKI :)**


	4. Authors note!

**HEY!!!! this is an authors note! I hope your enjoying new life! This is another poll thingy like the one from Rags and riches . This one is to tell me what should happen in the next chapter **

**zeke has a love interest**

**the girl do more shopping and finally find the perfect dresses**

**it's time for the wedding (which will have an interesting twist thing, and someone by the name of cough cough ... shar cough... pay.. will cause some trouble)**

**other ( if so please explain) **

**this has nothing to do with the story but did you know zac is going to play vanessa's love interest in one of her music videos!!!!!!!!! how cute!!!!!!! anyways R&R- KIKI :)**


	5. What the hell?

**I love doing the poll thingys there fun to read, I was laughing when I read some because most of you couldn't make up your mind. So I'm blending the top 2 ideas! Hope y'all like it!- kiki **

**PS- Imfreak13 your reviews always make me laugh!**

**XOBabybXO (sry if I didn't spell it right) ur awesome! Thanks for the idea about the dress !**

After yesterday Taylor was still mad at Chad but no one seemed to notice. The girls went to the mall once again but this time they were more successful then last time they ended up finding the perfect dress for Gabi and the perfect Brides maid dresses. Gabi's Dress was a beautiful white sleeveless dress. It went down to her ankles and fit her every curve. (an: it's the dress from "a Cinderella story"the exact dress I'm just not good at explaining what it looks like) The bridesmaid dresses were equally as beautiful. They were a light pink and went down to there ankles with a small bow around the waist. (pictures in profile) They had everything set the wedding would be in two weeks. Since Miley and Emily were going they decided on having Noah, miley's little sister be the flower girl.(AN: yes miley does have a little sister named Noah, no joke!)

Here was the guest list:

JMAC

Miley & Noah

Emily

Dylan & Cole

Brenda

Sharpay

Mrs.Bolton

Andrew

Dustin

Jason

Chad

Zeke

Ryan

Taylor

Kelsi

Anne (Andrew's wife)

they didn't have so many people but they knew it would be better that way because there would be a crap load of reporters since the celebrities were there.

TWO WEEKS LATER-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls including sharpay were helping Gabi get ready when Ryan walked .

"waoh, you girls look great , especially you Gabi you look like an angel." he said. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"well ladies it's time!" he said cheerfully the girls walked out with him and started taking there places on the alter. Just before they left Taylor yelled out " take off your dress so you don't get any make up on it." Gabi obeyed and started on her make up. Sharpay walked out with them but then said " opps I forgot my necklace I'll get it and meet you back here in 5. then walked back to the dressing room.

Gabi's POV

well todays the big day. Just take a deep breath and it'll be okay, oh no I'm hyperventilating! Why does this have to be so hard I'm so nervous yet I know this should be one of the best days of my life. I wonder if troy's having the same problem?

Troy's POV

Why does this have to be so hard I love her ! why am I so nervous? She doesn't deserve me but here I am about to get married to the most beautiful woman in the world. I just heard Ryan call my name. Well it's show time!

Gabi's POV

well at least I look better then I feel. I hear the door open, not bothering to see who it is I call out " I'll be out in a minute" " oh no you wont" answerers the voice. " huh? What do you mean?" I turn around and see Sharpay. _Great!_ " hey shar" I say putting on a fake smile while wondering why I invited her. She put on a smile and said " hey Gabs why don't you go get the veil (sp?)from the closet , I'll help you put it on." she said I was a little scared and creeped( is that even a word?) out because she was being so nice but I guess since it was a special occasion she out her hate away for the day. _Hey that rhymed!_ _After all everyone has some good in them no one can be pure evil and Sharpay is the living example_. I went in the closet and looked for the veil " I can't find it" I said " are you sure it's not out there I could of sworn I saw it on the dresser" " keep looking it has to be in there" she said then the light inside the roo started to get dimmer and dimmer until it was pitch black. _What the heck?!_? I ran to the door and Tried to open it. No luck. The bitch had locked it! I banged on the door and yelled "Sharpay let me out it's not funny!" I heard her laugh and say " it is for me" " Sharpay your a bitch!" I yelled " thank you" she said. I couldn't see her but I knew she was smiling. _Scratch everything I just said about people not being able to be pure evil. Sharpay is the example of the devil! _ I heard the music start to play " well that's my cue. wish me luck!" she said "never but you can go to hell!" I yelled " ha I went there on Vacation it's a wonderful place, for people like you!" she laughed and walked out.

Troy's POV

the music started oh here comes Gabi, she looks beautiful! Wow that dress hugs her every curve perfectly. Well she's right next to me it's show time.

"dearly beloveds we are Gathered here to day to join these two in holy matrimony" started the priest

we said are vows and what ever then came the big question.

" Do you Troy Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your loftily (sp?) wedded wife,to have and to hold forever. Through better or worse in sickness or health and till death do you part?" he asked " I do" I answered. "And do you, Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be you loftily wedded husband ,to have and to hold forever. Through better or worse in sickness or health and till death do you part?" asked the priest once more. " I do " Gabriella responded. Her voice seemed a little different but I guess she was just nervous." you may now kiss the bride" said the priest. I smiled and lifted up the veil. My eyes were bulging out of my head. "Sharpay! What the hell where's Gabi?!?" I yelled.

**BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! Or maybe you did? W/e . hope y'all liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted on the poll thingy. There's going to be another poll thingy so look for that. I'll update soon! R&R – KIKI :)**


	6. Authors note 2!

**Hey hope ya liked the last chapter and yes I know Sharpay's a bitch!**

**Well there's going to be 2 polls.**

**The first one is**

**what should happen next? (okay well this one isn't really a poll it's more of a question but w/e)**

**the second one is kinda mean but my friend has been bugging me to ask this.**

**do you think any of the guys from HSM are gay? **

**yes ( is so , who?)**

**no **

**sry if that made any of you mad or anything you don't have to answer it if you don't want please don't get mad at me for the second poll thingy and please no flames R&R- kiki :( **


	7. Sharpay! where is she ?

**Hey y'all sorry I haven't updated in a while I kinda ran out of ideas plus I had like 7 tests this week so I had to study for them and all that other junk. But there's good news I'm on winter Vacation so I'll be able to update more often or well for at least the week! Hope ya like it! Enjoy!**

_Previously on New Life:_

" _Do you Troy Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your loftily (sp?) wedded wife,to have and to hold forever. Through better or worse in sickness or health and till death do you part?" he asked " I do" I answered. "And do you, Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be you loftily wedded husband ,to have and to hold forever. Through better or worse in sickness or health and till death do you part?" asked the priest once more. " I do " Gabriella responded. Her voice seemed a little different but I guess she was just nervous." you may now kiss the bride" said the priest. I smiled and lifted up the veil. My eyes were bulging out of my head. "Sharpay! What the hell where's Gabi?!?" I yelled._

Troy's POV

Every one in the crowd gasped. I looked at all my family and friends most of them were shocked and my friends especially Taylor and Ryan looked like they were about to beat the crap out of Sharpay.

Taylor walked up to the alter and said "I'm sorry Troy, I shouldn't have left this _thing_ alone with Gabi in the dressing room. This is all my fault!" she said .

"No, no it's not ,no one knew she would do this." Troy said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah you know Troy, your right and no one knew I was going to do this either!." she slapped sharpay hard across the face " How dare you! How could you ruin my best friends wedding what the heck is wrong with you. I thought you had a heart!I thought you would at least be nice this once but no you have to be that evil heartless bitch you always are." she spat angrily at Sharpay. Then she started slapping Sharpay over and over again until Ryan came up behind Taylor and held her back from killing Sharpay. Literally.

"Stop you can't do this your going to kill her." I said Trying to break up the fight

"And why the hell is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Tay please don't swear in front of the kids" Chad said trying to calm her down.(AN:when he says kids he means the celebrities especially Noah Miley's 7 year old sister. well I think she's 7 but she can't be more then like 10 anyways back to the story.)

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CHAD!" she screamed angrily. Her bitchiness was starting to show and they knew all too well not to mess with her when she was like this.

"okay" Chad whimpered sounding like an injured puppy. Then he went and sat back down.

"like I was saying Taylor you can't kill her." I said sternly

"WHY THE ...why the heck not!?!" she asked

"because she needs to tell us where Gabi is then you can kill her or whatever you want to do with her."

"where is Gabi?!?" she asked her anger fading

"ha, Like I would tell you" she spat back angrily still clutching her cheek

"oh, heck no! I'm going to make you swallow your words you little-..." she started to scream until Chad covered her mouth with his hands, so her talking was reduced muffled sounds.

"Sharpay tell me where she is!!!!" I demanded angrily

"okay I'll tell you" she said. but then added "but only if I get to marry you instead of that gold digger Gabriella Montez!"

"How dare you talk about her Like that!" I screamed. Taylor was about to slap her again when she said.

"you wouldn't dare ! Because I'm the only one that knows where Gabi is, or even if she's alive! So I wouldn't hurt me if I were you cause I could just as easily not tell you where she is!"

after she said that anger boiled up inside me. I pushed Sharpay out of the way and ran to the dressing room, "Gabi , GABRIELLA !!!!" I screamed.

"troy" I heard her whisper softly.

"Yeah baby it's me,where are you?" I asked

I didn't hear a response and started getting scared.

"Gabi!" I screamed once more

She didn't say anything but I heard a soft knock on the closet door. I ran towards it's and threw it open.

I saw her smile a little and say "I love you." before she passed out into my arms.

**Well there's another chapter. Ha ha Sharpay got slapped!!!!! Yeah I know it's kinda short but there's more to come. Hope y'all liked it even though it was a kinda sad ending. If you have any Ideas shoot I always love to hear from you guys!!!! I'll update soon. I promise. R&R-KIKI :)**


	8. talking to her

**Hey hope ya liked the last chapter and I'm bored again so here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it **

Troy's POV

I carried her out of the dressing room and told someone to call 911. I rode in the ambulance while everyone else followed in there cars. Once we go to the hospital I walked in through the emergency room but that's as far as they would let me go. _Damn this is just like the last time I brought her here to the hospital!!!_he thought. About an hour later the doctor came out.

"Is she okay? What happened to her? Will she live.?" I asked franticly trying to get an answer.

The doctor had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry" he said

"what?!? what do you mean your sorry?"I asked

"well she didn't die but she's in a coma. Apparently she hit her head while she was in the closet. Then she fainted because of the lack of air and the fact that the closet was small wasn't helping her claustrophobia because of that her body was in shock which caused her to fall into a coma" the doctor stated

"well do you know how long she'll be in her coma?" I asked as tears started welling up in my eyes

"were not sure , all we can say is that if she doesn't wake up in 3 months were taking her of the respirator." he said sadly

"so there's no chance of her living?" I asked fully crying

"well like I said you have 3 months and she's got a 65 chance she'll make it, at least it's 15 more then 50 ." he said and walked away.

I walked into her room and saw her fragile body lying in the bed. _Oh damn did I do something wrong that I'm being punished for, I already had to see this once why do I have to live through it again?_he thought to himself. She looks so pale and skinny. The color from her face was drained completely she looked... d...d...I can't say it this is so hard. She looks d...de...DEAD! There we go I said it even though It broke inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey Gabs the doctor said that talking to you might make you wake up or recover sooner, so here it goes." he started "it's been 3 days since the wedding,3 days since you collapsed in my arms, and 3 days since I've been praying for you to get better. Not that I will ever stop at least until you wake up."

He chuckled a little then said "I still remember when I told you, you could sing like an angel you looked so embarrassed and confused. I love that look. I remember when you came home with the rest of the girls and you were wearing that really hot outfit. I can't believe you've changed so much since the day I asked you to marry me. The biggest change was your personality. You were no longer the sad girl who thought her life was hell. You were a girl who had joy in her life who enjoyed every second of it." he said as he began to cry

"The next change was your eyes they were no longer filled with sadness and hate, you no longer looked frightened and angered, now your eyes were sparkling and you aren't that shy little girl, now your out going and say 'the hell with the world if they don't like me tough' "he smiled as all these happy memories flooded back into his mind.

"I'm not the only one who came to see you Chad and Taylor were here too, even Sharpay amazingly she's not that much of a cold hearted bitch as we all thought, she actually begged us to forgive her and we did but she said she wouldn't feel like she was forgiven until she heard it from you. So yeah. Jason and Kelsi were also here but they had to leave in a few minutes because Kelsi had to go to the doctors a few floors down. Apparently she's pregnant and there going to find out the sex today. You have become one popular girl Ms.Montez , you have been visited by many famous people, like Jesse, he was here this morning and sang you your favorite song "Because you live" he gave you a private concert you lucky girl you, I'm serious he kicked me out just so he could sing to you. Miley and Lilly came and they were singing Hannah Montana songs too. Ha I guess your kinda lucky your missing all the Chad and Taylor arguments it's funny but it does get annoying sometimes because then they start hitting each other and then they start saying apologies to each other then they start flirting and then they start making out, and the worse part is they don't care who's watching."he said as a yawn escaped his lips.

"yeah so like this morning they were making out during breakfast I almost puked and Sharpay actually did I'm never going to look at oatmeal the same way ever again" then he laughed a little

"so this is kinda how things are going to be because were living with each other well.., sort of... I have a bed in your room so we sleep in the same room because I didn't want to leave you for one minute."

"I have Taylor bring me my clothes every day and I make the doctors and nurses get everything I need or want. They all give me understanding smiles and then just get what I asked for. I even eat this disgusting hospital food all for you that's how much I love ya" he said as he rubbed his thumb against her hand. His eyes became heavy until he fell asleep. They were still holding hands.

Taylors POV

I looked at the scene in front of me it was so cute I could tell Troy really loved her.

"Hey Gabi girl, It's me Taylor .Anyways I'm praying for you. Dear god , help Gabi be okay she's so young and has so much more to do in the world she has so much more to accomplish her life can't be over yet. She has so many people that love her and are praying for her and want her to be okay, you wouldn't let her die because then you would practically be killing all her friends and I don't think you would like that. Please let her be okay amen. So Gabi what's new? Troy probably already told you this but Kelsi's pregnant with a baby girl she's already decided on a name too. It's Gabriella because when you wake up it'll be Troy's miracle and when she's born she will be Kelsi's little miracle. Well it's late I have to get going but I'll be back tomorrow also I heard you got a private concert from Jesse . That must have been nice, Jesse's kinda hot." she giggled at what she had just said then added "shhh don't tell Chad, well good night Gabi girl. See ya soon." she said and left the room as a tear slid down her cheek.

**I know it's short and it's kinda fluffy and it's kinda sad and it's a whole ix of things. So what do you think? A couple of the next chapters are probably going to be like that since Gabi wont be awake from her coma yet Sry :( If you have any ideas shoot! Hope y'all liked it R&R-KIKI :) **

**PS- if you don't know what claustrophobia is ask and I'll be happy to explain. :)**


	9. wake up Gabs!

**Hey I know the last chapter was kinda sad but it'll get better in a few chapters. Hope ya like it :)**

Kelsi POV

I'm sitting there in the hospital just looking at her not believing what's happened to her. She was so pretty and smart and ... perfect.. but now she looked like a ghost.

"Hey Gabi, how have you been? Sorry I haven't been able to visit you lately, you probably heard this from Troy, and Taylor and maybe even Chad but I'm pregnant with a baby girl. I'm naming her Gabriella because she's a miracle and you'll be a miracle when you wake up. Also I want you to be her god mother,I hate to think about this but if in the slim chance you don't make it you will always be her god mother and I will always tell her about you. That's how special you are. So Gabi please you have to wake up to be Gabriella's God mother. Oh I almost forgot , you remember that CD you wanted by Vanessa Hudgens , here it is I got for you. I'm even going to play your favorite song on the CD for you Just for you" she said as she started crying. She put the CD in her CD player and turned it on to Never Underestimate a Girl then she hit play.

It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

(Chorus)   
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time   
That's right...no no no you should

Chorus

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it   
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along   
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

Chorus

After the song finished playing Kelsi was full of tears. "Gabi I got to go but remember the song , and remember your a girl and you can do anything a guy can do but better , so win this fight and wake up Gabi." she said and walked out of the room.

Troy's POV

"Hey Gabs I'm right here right by your side, I always will be. It's been 1 month since the wedding, 1 month since you collapsed into my arms and 1 month since I started praying for you, not that I would ever stop at least until you wake up." Kelsi just told me she wanted me to be Gabriella's God father. I was so happy but then I thought I don't want her to only have a god father and no God mother so you must wake up. You have to for me, for Gabriella , for everyone ,even for yourself. You were everyone's happiness, not even Chad and Taylor are arguing anymore, the girls don't want to go shopping without you and were just stuck in time. We don't want days to go by because every day that goes by that your not awake is an even less chance you'll wake up. We want time to stand still so you have all the time in the world to wake up and we always know you will." Any ways you know your favorite singer in the world Vanessa Hudgens well I know Kelsi got you her CD but guess what? She 's right next to me she signed your CD and she's also letting you borrow her good luck charm which is a bracelet that says reach for the stars.

Vanessa's POV

"Hi Gabriella it's me Vanessa Hudgens you are wearing my lucky bracelet just do me a favor and make sure Troy and Chad don't sell it on e-bay for big bucks. I know there type" she said laughing. " Also Jesse told me about you. I saw a picture of you and I couldn't believe it, how something so sad could've happened to a pretty girl like you. ( ha she's practically complimenting her self)Anyways I came here to sing you a song. The song is What ever Will Be."

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told

Chorus   
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow   
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

Chorus

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe 

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned   
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe   
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned   
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

after she finished she was crying. " this song is really inspirational to me. I reminds me that you can't always change what's going to happen or know if your life will turn out good or bad but you, you can change your future you can fight to wake up. You have so many people who are rooting for you to make it through including me. I am the newest member of you cheering squad so make us all happy and wake up. I must get going but I will see you soon. I promise." with that she left the room.

Troy's POV

Hey Gabs maybe I should get sick too your getting so much special attention from people , like that Vanessa Hudgens girl she's hot!!! ha ha but don't worry your the only girl for me." he said and smiled. Come to think of it he hadn't smiled like that in a long time. Then he kissed her hand. A few minutes later Chad came in.

"hey, how's she doing?"he asked.

I sighed and said "well she's not getting any worse"

he frowned and gave me a 'manly' hug as I sobbed into his hair.

Gabi's POV

_Where am I ? Where's Troy, where's Chad ? Anybody? I called out into the vast space of nothingness.(is that a word?) then I heard someone crying. But who could it be?_

"Chad this is getting harder and harder every day. I don't think she'll wake up but I have to stay positive but it's getting harder and harder every minute that goes by." said the voice.

_It sounded like Troy's but she wasn't quite sure. And who won't wake up? _

"Ever since the day Gabi collapsed into my arms I'm felt nothing but heart ache I will live with that heart ache until she wakes up other wise I will dies from this pain. Chad do you know what it's like to have the love of your life in a coma before you were about to get married. Well you don't so I'll tell you, it feels like your hearts been ripped out and cut into a million pieces then some idiot shoved the pieces back into your body hoping it would still work with all the cuts." he said still sobbing.

_Omg I'm in a coma well that explains why I'm in vast nothingness and nobody can hear me no matter how loud I yell._"

Troy, don't worry she'll get better she loves you and she wouldn't hurt you this bad" said Chad.

_Wait Troy Troy's talking! I'm a terrible wife I'm causing him so much pain. Come one Gabi wake up already make him happy. Give him a sign any sign that says you'll wake up soon come one Gabi. She pleaded with herself anything come on!!!_

" Troy I think she's moving her foot" Chad said sounding hopeful.

"no Chad it's her reflexes they do that every once in a while it doesn't mean she's controlling it" Troy said as if it was nothing.

_No! I am controlling it , why won't you believe me troy? O I'll show you something else!_

"Troy look she's wiggling her toes!" Chad said ecstatically. " look dude just look!"

Troy looked and indeed she was wiggling her toes, a smile appeared on his face.

Then he held her hand and said "Gabi if you can hear me wiggle your toes again"

_I can hear ya Troy don't worry I'll wake up soon!! _

she wiggled her toes again.

"now if you love me wiggle your toes again and if you don't well don't wiggle them." he said .

She didn't wiggle them

"what?!?" he said .

He could of sworn he saw her lips curl up into a small smile as she wiggled her toes.

_Ha ha I got you troy just because I'm in a coma doesn't mean I can't play around with ya!!_

he laughed and said "aw gabs it's good to have you back, I love you" then he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

She could tell he was smiling and she was happy. He was sitting there not believing she was starting to wake up when the monitor went.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

" what's happening ?!?" I heard him yell

_That's a good question Troy what's happening?!? why is everything going black I'm going through a tunnel it's getting darker and darker HELP!_

"Gabs come on, don't do this to me" he yelled as he shook her arm vigorously.

_Troy help I'm lost I'm getting sleepy and I'm cold I don't like it here any more what happening help!_ She yelled once more before everything went black.

**Well this one had a really sad ending and if you guys don't know why everything went black well it was cuz Gabi ... well she , she kinda died. But don't worry things will get better I swear on my dogs life they will so don't kill me yet and please no flames I PROMISE!!! things will get better . If you have any ideas tell me. I accept reviews good or bad but please try not to send me flames please because I promise you oh and I hope I don't but I probably will any ways but if I get 4 or more flames I wont update in like 3 weeks so HA! She'll basically be dead for 3 weeks and I want her to get better don't you? Wow that was mean but I don't like flames they put me in a bad mood and then I can't update just warning you! R&R – KIKI :( :)**

**PS- woah this authors note was long also I don't mean to be mean I just really don't want flames but I promise THINGS WILL GET BETTER**


	10. Authors note 3!

**Hey guys this is an authors note. Yes Gabi did definitely die in the last chapter :( sorry! Here's a poll hope you answer.!!!!**

**A) the story ends here**

**B) the story continues (which may also include Gabi miraculously coming back to life!! ) **

**C) you give me an idea and I update A.S.A.P! **

**D) other ( I don't even know what other can be) **

**I know this is a weird authors note since it doesn't have many options anyways I need your help to know weather to continue my story or not. For those of you who read my other story Gabriella or Vanessa I know I told y'all that I would update last night but my computer crashed and all of my typed chapters were on it so I have to re type the next 4 chapters so give me time. But I will update some time this week since I'm on Vacation. Anyways R&R- KIKI xoxo :) **


	11. thanks for not giving up on me

**Hey guys hope ya like it!**

TROY'S pov

I woke up from the sound of someone talking. Had Gabriella's death been a dream? I started to smile and as I looked over to my side my smile vanished. There was a crowd of Doctors huddled around Gabriella's bed trying to revive her.

One of the doctors looked over at me and said "oh, good your awake."

"What do you mean , good I'm awake?" I asked

"well Gabriella was dying and you had passed out in fear and in shock"he stated

"well is she alright could you save her?" I asked as the memories of her dying rushed into my mind once again.

"I'm sorry we were not able to save her she is half dead, we will give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes before we take the body away." the doctor stated and walked out of the room as the rest of the doctors gave Troy a look of sympathy and followed out the door.

Troy called the gang and told them about Gabriella's death. They were all sad and said they would be there in a few minutes. Troy did the only thing he could he sat down and started talking to her once more.

"Hey Gabs, I hope you can still hear me. This is probably the last time I will get to talk to you. So here it goes. The doctors all said you might be able to wake up but I guess they were wrong. Today is exactly 1 month and 1 week since you collapsed into my arms, since the wedding, since you fell into the coma and since I started praying for you. The love of my life is gone. My heart will always belong to you, no matter what and if I re- marry I will always tell my children about you and my wife as well. I would tell them of how you would bring a smile to my face everyday and how you would light up my world. How your voice was a sweet melody that I replay over and over in my mind. How your eyes were deep pools of chocolate that I would love to stare into. I just realized something Gabi, I didn't keep my promise to you, I said I would never let anything hurt you ever again and I guess it was a lie I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. You will always be with me. I guess when little Gabriella is born she wont have a god mother but don't worry I will always tell her about you, I'll show her your pictures and teach her everything you taught me. You taught me to always have hope and believe, you were a kind hearted person who put other people before your self, you did not deserve to die, no one does but you especially did not deserve to. I guess if you died at this age was because God needed your selflessness up there in heaven and apparently he thought you did your job here on earth. I love you Gabi I really do, so much that I don't think I can survive without you. You are my everything and since the day I saw you I've been in love with you I was just to dumb to admit it at first. I feel like I'm frozen in time I don't know where to go from here my life is going to start spiraling backwards my life will not continue it will just replay events from my past. You were the only person who truly understood me, you did not care about the money or the family name when you married me. You just thought about how we were in love with each other and how you wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. And guess what we still can because there is always a part of you in my heart and that no matter how much time passes I will always be very much in love with you." he finished as tears rushed down his cheecks. He held her hand in his and kissed it.

What he didn't notice was that the gang was standing by the door, they had heard all of this and the girls were crying softly as a couple of the guy's eyes were glazed over and the rest had tears threatening to fall. They all walked in and gave Troy a hug.

When they were done hugging they stood there in silents for a few seconds. Then Taylor tugged on his arm and said "c'mon Troy lets go. It's okay she'll be fine." she kept pulling him from the room.

Once they were outside the room Troy tried to run back in but Taylor was pulling him back. Then started running dragging Taylor along with him until the gang held him back from going back in since they had to leave .they all grabbed Troy he kept thrashing and kicking trying to get out of their grips. When he couldn't he fell to the ground sobbing.

" I love her!" he yelled through his tears.

Then he ran back in to her room he Grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips more romantically then he had ever done before, not caring who was watching or that he was soaking her with his tears.

The doctors were now there too telling him he had to leave he said "I love you" one more time before he felt Gabi squeeze his hand.

"she's alive I just felt her squeeze my hand." he yelled

" no I'm sorry Mr. Bolton it's a reflex it was probably the last thing she was going to do before she died." said the doctor sadly

"no Damn it she squeezed my hand, she's alive!" he yelled once more

"Mr.Bolton calm yourself before I call-" the doctor was interrupted when he heard the faint beeping of the monitor.

Troy heard it too. " see I told you!" he yelled angrily at the doctors. "I can't believe it!" the doctor exclaimed. But Troy didn't hear him he pushed past the doctors and kissed Gabi on the lips.

When he pulled away he saw her smiling at him then she whispered "Troy thanks for never giving up on me" and she gave him a peck on the lips.

**Awwwwww! Are you guys happy she's ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was crying soooooo much when I was writing it, first they were tears of sadness and then they were tears of joy!, well hope you liked it . Tell me what you think. I know it was short but it was pure troyella bliss!!!!!!!! **


	12. Authors Note 4!

**Hey! Here's another poll thingy so I hope you answer.**

**do you think I should end the story in the next chapter**

**do you think I should have a few more chapters then end the story**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**a) if you want me to end the story, should I do an epilogue thingy (like they grew old together or something ldk)**

**b)if you just want me to talk about the wedding and do a cheesy happily ever after ending**

**other (give me an idea)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yeah I know it's kinda confusing there are 2 questions the first one is if I should end the story in the next chapter. The second one is how I should end it. There's two queations many options so choose carefully and if it's confusing I'l re write it. R&R-KIKI :)**


	13. Authors Note 5!

**Hey this is another authors note and I know your waiting for another chapter but I need your help.**

**I have decided to do at least 1 more chapter then the epilogue to end the story, but there's one problem I don't know what I should do for the next chapter. Please help other wise it will be even longer until you get the next chapter. so what do you think should happen next?please tell me in your reviews.**

**KIKI**

**PS- if you send me enough ideas I may be able to update tonight:) oh yeah and to those of you who read my other story Gabriela or Vanessa I just updated it. And to those who don't you should read it. it's good, or at least that's what I think besides it's really up to you guys to decide but w/e. R&R- KIKI**


	14. OH MY GOSH!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, thanks for being patient I've asked for sooooo many of your ideas and I'm probably going to ask for more sry :( this chapter is short and it's not worth waiting for but I hope you still enjoy it!**

No one's POV

As the days went by Gabriella slowly got better. After she woke up she stayed in the hospital for 2 months(an: that's a lot of money!!! good thing there rich... yeah okay back to the story) during that time she got to meet Jesse and Vanessa Hudgens.

Or well she was awake this time. She ended up being allowed to go home around Christmas and that was the best Christmas present Troy could've asked for, he was afraid he would have to spend the holidays alone since Gabi was in the hospital.

When she got home she was still a little weak so Troy didn't let her lift a finger. He would do everything for her, at first it was great but now it was just getting annoying.

"Troy! I can walk down the stairs by myself, you don't need to carry me all the time!" said an annoyed Gabriella.

"okay fine" he said and set her down

Gabi looked at his face and saw a little disappointment. She knew that carrying her around and treating him like a princess was what made him happy.

_Hmmm maybe now is the perfect time to tell him? _She thought.

" Troy it's not that I don't want you to carry me around it's just that, what are going to do when I start looking like a cow and weigh so much more? You going to hurt your back" she said

he looked at her with a puzzled expression

" the only way that would happen is if you were preg-" he started then his eyes widened

" you are aren't you?"he asked as a smile fell on his face

Gabi simply nodded.

Troy hugged her and then kissed her really passionately.

" so I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked

" no, Chad is" she said

his smile melted

she laughed then slapped his arm playfully

" of coarse your the father silly"

he smiled and said" hey that was not nice, Montez"

" yeah what ever Bolton you love me anyways." she stated

"yeah you know that's true " he said then bent down and gave her another kiss.

Then he started walking to the couch.

Gabi giggled then asked " what are you doing?"

" you'll see" he answered

then he jump onto the couch and yelled "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

then he jumped off and smiled

then Gabi played along and said " AND HE STICKS THE LANDING!" " WHOOOOO!"

they both laugh at how stupid they were acting

Gabi decides to watch TV while Troy calls Chad to tell him the good news.

"Chad guess what?" he asked

" did you get arrested!?!" Chad asked

Troy rolled his eyes " No Chad I did not get arrested!"

Gabi heard it and started laughing

"well are you wearing a bikini?" Chad asked again stupidly

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed then said " No Chad I'm not wearing a bikini!"

Gabi was laughing hysterically and her face was red from laughing so hard.

" well then what?!?" Chad asked in a duh tone.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" troy said proudly

" OH MY GOSH!" Chad squealed like a girl

Troy took the phone away from his ear and looked at it weirdly

"um... yeah... so what's new?" he asked

"oh right I forgot to tell you, Kelsi's in the hospital delivering her baby!" Chad stated

" why the heck didn't you tell me that earlier?" Troy asked getting angry that he wouldn't tell him something that important

" well I was about to call you when the phone and rang and it was you. Plus it would have been rude." he said

"Chad since when do you care about being rude, your the person who eats food off of other peoples plate WITHOUT asking them first."

" um I don't know but I have to get going Taylor's waiting for me in the car and she's beeping the hron really loud and I think our neighbors are getting annoyed." he said

" yeah you better go before Tay kills ya" Troy said

" yeah so I'll see you at the hospital?" he asked

" uh.. yeah we'll meet you there. Bye" Troy finished and hung up the phone.

Troy was walking into the living room and Gabi asked " meet who? Where?"

" oh were going to meet Chad and Tay at the hospital." he stated

" what for?" Gabi asked annoyed

" Kelsi's delivering her baby!" he said excitedly

"OH MY GOSH!" she squealed

"come one lets go! Hurry up!" she said and ran out the door.

A few minutes later Troy reached the car

" There you are slowpoke" she teased

" Hey I thought pregnant women weren't supposed to run." he said

she hit him on the arm playfully and said " Oh hush up Bolton! Just drive!"

" fine fine" he said getting annoyed

after a few minutes of silence Gabi spoke " on the way back from the hospital could we stop at the super market?"

" uh.. sure why?" Troy asked

" oh we need to get pickles and chocolate ice cream." she said

"why?, you hate pickles... and chocolate ice cream." he asked

"cravings" she answered simply

"oh... right." he said still a bit confused.

" you think I'm weird because I want to eat pickles with chocolate ice cream!?!" she said looking as if she was about to cry.

"N..no I wasn't" he said surprised by her sudden out burst

" oh... okay!" she said. Only a few seconds after her teary moment she was happy as ever.

"can you please hurry up! I want to see the baby!" she said excitedly

" yeah we'll be there in 5 minutes." he said

" Okay!!!" she said just as perky as before.

As they pulled into the parking lot Troy thought '_oh boy she already has mood swings... this should be interesting...not!' _

**Hey guys hope ya liked it! I didn't think it was my best but w/e as long as y'all liked it I'm fine. What do you think should happen in the next chapter? But please remember I'm not doing the wedding yet because soooo many of you wanted me to have a few more chapters so any idea besides having a wedding would be much appreciated, thanks! **

**R&R-KIKI :) **

**PS- my cuzin Vivi101 has a story called "Angel next door" it's Troyella and I think it's really cool so if you have time check it out! **


	15. AN: 6 read if u want 2 no when I update!

**Hey this is another authors note. Just saying sorry for making you wait so long and sorry for having you read that last chapter since it was crap! Also that you'll have to wait a little bit longer for the next chapter since I wont update this story until I have at least 2 more chapters on my other story Gabriella or Vanessa. SORRY!**

**PS- I might update 1 chapter tonight so that only means 1 more 2 go before I update this story. YAY! Which means you'll have to wait even less for me to update. Once again sorry and I'll update soon!**

**Kiki xoxo :) **


	16. The baby!

**Hey, I finally updated!!!!! okay sorry for the long wait I've just been really busy and plus I needed to update my other story Gabriella Vanessa so I didn't get to update as much as I would of liked. :( So lets cut the chit chat! This is the chapter enjoy! **

Troy's POV

We finally got to the hospital.

We went up the the front desk to ask which room Kelsi was in.

She told us the number and Gabriella sped off looking for the elevators.

I caught up with her and laughed as she was impatiently stabbing the button for the elevator.

We walked into the room and the gang starred at us.

"hey Kels, congrats" I said

she just smiled and looked at her baby.

"Hey Gabi," she asked her voice a little faint

"you want to hold your god daughter."

Gabi nodded nervously but as soon as little Gabriella was in her arms her mood changed entirely.

"hey, aren't you the cutest little thing. hey do you know what my name is?" she asked the baby

"no, I figured well my name is Gabriella too. But it's okay you don't have to call me Gabriella you can just call me auntie G. yeah how about that you and your auntie have the same name isn't that funny?"

"But do you know why you and your auntie have the same ?" she asked the baby not expecting a response.

"because you were your mommy's miracle, she didn't think she could have any children and then you came along. Now you want to know why I'm a miracle too right? Yeah I thought so." she said

"well this is how it began the day of my wedding I slipped into a coma and I wouldn't wake up for months. The doctors all thought I was going to die but every person in this room came and sat next to me and talked to me. Your mommy told me about you while I was asleep She told me how you were a miracle to her and how I am a miracle to Troy." she said

"oh that's right I forgot to tell you who Troy is. Well Troy is my fiance seeing as we really never got married. You don't have to call him Troy though or uncle Troy you can just call him slowpoke!" she said and giggled at the last part.

Everyone else in the room laughed softly. And the baby smiled at Gabi.

"aww, how cute she just smiled at me!" exclaimed Gabriella as all the girls said "aww!" and the guys just smiled.

Gabi put the baby in the little crib besides the bed and turned to face everyone in the room.

"so anything new?" Kelsi asked

I glanced at Gabi who nodded.

"well , I'm going to be a dad!" I said

all the girls including Chad squealed and ran over to hug Gabi.

The guys including me just starred at him weirdly

9 MONTHS LATER

Gabriella's belly grew a lot!

It was her wedding day or well her second one.

Even though she had been through it once she was just as nervous and jittery.

Everything was just like last time, well almost everything this time Gabi had a huge bump on her stomach.

Because of that Gabi had to alter her wedding dress a bit ... okay A LOT!

Taylor and Kelsi were doing her make up and Sharpay was doing her hair.

All the celebrities were there and instead of only having one flower girl they now had two.

Miley's sister Noah was going to be carrying little Gabriella down the aisle.(AN: this is the part where you say "AWW!" lol jk back to the story)

Gabriella's POV

_Okay you can do this. You've already gone through most of this. Just think positive and everything will be okay. _

_Deep breaths In. Out. In. Out. C'mon Gabs you can do this it's not rocket science all you have to do is walk down the aisle and marry the man you love. Oh no what if I forget to talk or forget to say "I do" or my vows what if I fall and ruin everything. Oh no I'm _hyperventilating_!!! calm your self Gabs everything will be okay. How is someone supposed to calm down with this pain in my lower back._ She thought

Her eyes went wide.

_It can't be the baby I'm not due for another 3 weeks! No these can't be contractions there probably just false contractions after all I've been having them all week. Yeah it's not the baby it's false._

A few minutes later she yelped in pain. "Owch!"

"Are you okay?!?" the girls asked immediately

"yeah I'm fine, the baby just kicked me... really hard!" she said rubbing her stomach.

"oh, okay" the girls said as they sighed in relief

then Ryan came in and told the girl they had to leave.

A few minutes later the music started playing. Gabriella walked out and the audience gasped at how beautiful she looked. As she walked down the pain in her back got stronger and stronger.

When she got up to the alter she stood next to Troy. A few minutes later she winced in pain.

Troy looked at her worriedly and asked "are you okay?"

She nodded and said "Yeah the baby just kicked me really hard"

Troy smiled at the thought that they were going to have a baby

_This baby's going to be a soccer player when it grows up! _She thought (AN: they don't know the sex of the baby yet they wanted it to be a surprise)

The priest kept talking.

"Troy Alexander Bolton do you take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your loftily wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and health through richer and poorer through good times and bad till death do you part?" the priest asked

"I do" Troy said

"And do you Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your loftily wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and health through richer and poorer through good times and bad till death do you part?" the priest asked

"I..I" suddenly she felt a cold splash and her hands flew to her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Troy my water just broke!" she exclaimed

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! okay so yeah not much of a cliff hanger but I tried. Sorry if it was confusing at the beginning of the chapter between Gabriella and baby Gabriella. From now on I will call the baby Ella and the older Gabriella I will call Gabriella, Gabi, Gabs, or auntie G. **

**yeah so poll time**

**do you want the baby to be a girl or boy?**

**if it's a girl what should I name her? **

**if it's a boy what should I name him?**

**If you have any ideas they are welcome! I hope you liked this chapter. R&R- KIKI xoxo :)**

**PS- if you like the suite life I posted a trailer for a story I'm writing called " coming back for you" It's about the episode where Zac Efron guest starred as the cute nerd Trevor who ended up kissing Maddie. Well in this story he comes back for her, only to find out that he's being "cheated on" with Zack Martin. As much as this may seem like Zashley it's not because I will never use the names Zac and Ashley I will always use Maddie and Trevor so it's not a Zashley. The only time I will ever use the name Zack is when I'm talking about Zack Martin and even then the names are spelled differently. I'll be posting the first chapter soon so I hope you check it out! Remember it's NOT a Zashley:)**


	17. aww just 2 cute!

**Enjoy! Oh yeah and thanks to Kerbeah Roman for the baby's name. **

Everyone in the room gasped.

Troy's eyes widened.

"are you sure it's 'time'?" Troy asked

Gabi looked at him furiously "yes Troy of coarse I'm sure !" she exclaimed.

"oh god what do I do now?" Troy muttered but loud enough because Gabi heard him.

"how about you take me to the freakin HOSPITAL!" she yelled while she gripped on to Troy's hand

"owch" he said as she squeezed his hand so hard it was starting to turn purple.

"okay lets go." he said and walked her to the car.

He called Taylor and told her to meet him at the hospital.

The speed limit was 60 and he was going 80 mph (miles per hour) (AN: sry I don't know what mph would be in metric system I think it's kph but i'm not sure and I'm not sure if 80 mph is the same as 80 kph... does that make sense?...if anyone knows tell me in your review)

He drove a little longer when he heard the sirens and then he saw the red and blue lights.

It was the police.

"Shit! What now?" he said

he saw the cop walk up to him.

"what seems to be the problem officer?" he asked trying to sound as nice as possible considering the circumstance.

"well did you know you were going 80 when the speed limit is 60?" the officer asked

"oh sorry officer, it's just that my wife is having her baby and we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." he answered

"oh okay follow me and you'll get there faster." the cop instructed

Troy followed him and they dashed into the hospital.

As soon as he walked in the room a nurse called a doctor. He smiled at her and recognized her as the nurse he had yelled at when Gabriella had frost bite and the nurse who helped when Gabi had a coma.

He walked up to the desk and thanked her. Then he ran into the delivery room.

"PUSH!" the doctors said

A few minutes later there was crying.

"It's a girl... and a boy!" the doctor exclaimed

Gabi looked shocked but quickly recuperated when the doctors placed a little girl in her arms.

"aww," she cooed at the baby in her arms as Troy kissed her forehead.

"any names?" the nurse asked

"yes, this adorable little angel is ToryVanessa Bolton" Gabi said proudly

"and this little guy is Gabe Zachary Bolton" said Troy

Both babies had gorgeous black hair like their mother and stunning blue eyes like their father.

"Ms. Montez...um...Bolton ...um ... which is it Bolton or Montez?" one of the doctors asked

Troy chuckled and said "well it was supposed to be Bolton today but these little guys decided to come 3 weeks early but just put her as Bolton."

"oh okay... right like I was about to say, I'm sorry for interrupting this family moment but there's a young lady by the name of Taylor Mekessie in the waiting room and she's starting to disturb people so if you don't know her we're going to call security on her." he said

Gabi giggled while Troy said "typical Taylor."

"yeah let her in." Gabi said

"okay." said the doctor and walked out side

a few seconds later Taylor burst through the door/

"oh my gosh Gabs they are so cute!!!" she squealed

"yeah just like their father." said Gabi

"aww thanks " said Troy and pecked Gabi on the lips

Taylor just starred at them "aww" she cooed

Troy rolled his eyes while Gabi laughed.

"what are their names?" she asked

"well , this little guy is named Gabe Zachary Bolton." said Gabi

"yeah and this little girl is named ToryVanessa Bolton" said Troy

"aww how cute, you guys named them after each other." said Taylor

"yeah I guess we did , I was thinking of Gabi when I named Gabe" said Troy

"yeah and I was thinking of Troy when I named Tori" said Gabi

"aww that is too cute!" said Taylor.

"hey Gabi I can't believe it" said Taylor

"Can't believe what?" asked Gabi

"well this is your second wedding and your still not an official Bolton" she said

Troy and Gabi both laughed then Troy said

"oh don't worry she will be"

**Hey ! She had Twins!!!!!!! okay yeah this chapter is just a nice cute chapter without much drama. Sadly this story is coming to an end there's probably only going to be like 2-3 more chapters then it's over. Hope you liked it R&R- KIKI XOXO :) **

**PS- hope you saw Vanessa Hudgen's new music video for "say okay" with Zac Efron it was awesome:) oh yeah and much love to all who review. :)**


	18. third time's the charm!

**Hey sorry for the wait I was really stumped when it came to this chapter but I figured it out(I think ) . So here's the chapter enjoy! **

Six months have past since the twins were born and it has been six months since Gabriella and Troy's second attempt to get married, now they were trying again.

It was the day before the wedding all of Troy and Gabi's friends were at their house making sure they had everything ready for their big day.

"Taylor run through the list." said Gabi

"okay."

"1. The dresses have been found"

"2. The tuxes have been fitted."

"3.The caterers have fixed the menu"

"4. all the decorations have been made and put in the church."

"5. Sharpay agrees to not lock Gabriella in a closet and make her miss her wedding and almost die".

"Right Sharpay?" asked Taylor

"Right it wont happen again." she said and everyone laughed.

"and last but not least 6. The twins have been born so there is nothing stopping them from getting married."

"right Gabi?" asked Taylor

"yup." she answered

"now are you sure your not hiding any secrets your sure your not pregnant?" she asked once more

"yes Tay I'm sure. Gosh!" she said and they began to laugh once more.

"then I'm happy to say you two will definitely get married tomorrow with no interruptions!" she said

**The next morning **

"Tay I can't do this!" said Gabi while she was putting on her dress.

"what? Why?." she asked

"are you sick, you want me to call an ambulance or something?" she asked worriedly

"no it's not that kind of sick but I'm extremely nervous, I think I might puke." she said

Taylor smiled "oh you'll be okay." she said and continued to fix Gabi's hair.

"No Tay I'm not, I mean what if were not meant to be together, this is our third time getting married what if the other two were signs . Maybe we shouldn't get married." she said

Taylor rolled her eyes " listen, there's only one thing you need to know. Do you love Troy?."Taylor asked

"yes very much." she said

"good, now does Troy love you?" Taylor asked

"oh my gosh , I don't know what if he doesn't love me?" she asked her eyes widening with shock and fear.

"oh gosh Gabi, stop with the drama of coarse he loves you other wise would he have asked you to marry him?" Taylor asked

"oh I don't know what if he did it out of pity?" she asked

"hey is she okay?" asked Chad who just stepped in to see how they were doing.

"yeah she's fine pre- wedding jitters is all." said Taylor

"oh okay then." he said

"Taylor but what if he doesn't love me?" she asked once more.

"hey, is she talking about Troy?"he asked

"yup, she keeps saying things like they weren't meant to be together and that Troy doesn't love her." said Taylor.

"maybe you should call Troy maybe he can talk to her." he suggested

"Chad that's a brilliant idea, let me see your phone?" she said

he handed it over and she dialed Troy's number

Troy,**Taylor, _Gabi_**

Yes Chad what is it now?

**It's Taylor. **

Oh sorry it's just that your very annoying husband keeps calling me

**at least you don't live with him**

true very true , so what's up?

**Uh it's Gabi **

what's wrong with Gabs? is she okay ? is anything wrong with her?

**Well she keeps saying things like that you aren't meant for each other and that you don't love her **

can I talk to her ?

**That's what I was hoping **

_**Hello? **_

Hey Gabs

_**oh hey Troy**_

so, what's this I hear about you thinking I don't love you

_**um I just think that the last two weddings were signs telling us not to get married**_

well, do you love me?

_**Of coarse**_

okay, I love you too, I will stand by you forever no matter what. I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So don't you ever think I don't love you okay?

_**Uh huh **_

good now give the phone back to Taylor

**Hello**

hey so I think I did my job

**yea and thanks now I have to do her makeup all over again **

sorry! well I'll see you guys in a few bye

**bye **

" Gabriella are you okay now?" asked Taylor

"yup I'm perfectly fine and ready to get married." she said

"Great, I have to go now so good luck and I'll see you in a few."

Gabi nodded.

"well Gabriella are you ready?" asked a deep voice

Gabi turned around and smiled

"Ryan what are you doing ?" she asked

"what can't I walk this lovely young lady down the aisle?" he asked innocently

"yes you can but aren't you supposed to be by the alter with Taylor and Sharpay?" she asked

"yes, but I asked and I have permission to ditch them." he answered and winked

she giggled and hooked her arm around his.

They heard the music playing

"well then I believe that's your cue." said Ryan

she took a deep breath and started walking

"you know I'm kinda happy Troy ended up with you." he whispered in her ear

"what do you mean?" she asked

"well, I never thought my sister was right for Troy. I always hoped he wouldn't end up with my sister she's a down right bitch and she couldn't even give Troy one forth of the happiness you give him on a daily basis. He really loves you and I can tell you guys are perfect for each other." he said

she smiled at him and stopped walking she had reached the alter.

"hey Troy , she's something special so take care of her or I will kick you ass." he said and chuckled

Troy laughed " you got it Ry."

Then Ryan turned to Gabi and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said " I can't believe this is the last time I will ever be able to call you Gabriella Montez ." he smiled. she hugged him

She then turned her attention to Troy who was waiting patiently for her to finish. She quickly interlaced her fingers with his and faced the priest.

"Welcome, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." started the priest

The priest's voice fades out as Troy stares at Gabriella

Troy's POV

_Gabi looks so beautiful. I love the way her hair cascades down her back and ends in curls. The dress hugs her curves perfectly . With the white dress she looks like an angel. She my angel._ He thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard "Now the groom will share his vows."

"Gabriella,the first time we tried to get married you were sent to the hospital and almost left me. The second time we tried to get married you blessed me with two beautiful babies one a boy the other a girl. They remind me of you so much. Now this time I hope nothing will go wrong so you can finally become a Bolton. I love you Gabriella that's why I asked you to marry me ...3 times. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children Tory and Gabe. I love them so much I love all 3 of you so don't you ever think otherwise." he said and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

Gabi smiled then the priest said "and now the bride will say her vows."

" Troy the last couple times we tried to get married something always happened to me. Once you almost lost me and the other I was in extreme pain. But you don't have to worry you wont get ride of me that easily. You are my night in shining armor,literally; you saved me from a life of abuse and hurt that I never would of escaped without you. I owe my life to you because with out you this smile on my face wouldn't exist and I would be the lonely sad girl I was a few years ago. You've been with me through thick and thin and have seen things most people in this room can only imagine and you still didn't leave me. That's what I call true love that's how I feel about you. You are the only person I can truly be myself with and whom I feel safe being with the rest of my life. I love you Troy Bolton." she said and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Troy Alexander Bolton , do you take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your lofty wedded wife to have and to hold through thick and thin, sickness and health, and through better or worse.?" asked the priest

"I do" said Troy

"And do you Gabriella Anne Montez ,take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lofty wedded husband to have and to hold through thick and thin, sickness and health, and through better or worse?" asked the priest

"I do" said Gabriella

"Well does anyone object to these two getting married?" asked the priest (sry not sure if that's how it really goes)

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest

Chad being his usual stupid self raised his hand

"yes you with the big hair what do you have to say about this.?" asked the priest

Everybody looked at him.

Taylor blushed a dark red and pulled his hand down

"he's kidding I'm so sorry just continue with the ceremony." she said

no objections?" asked the priest once more

everybody looked at Chad

"well then with the power vested in me and the state of New Mexico you are now husband and wife." he said

Troy and Gabi looked at each other and smiled

"you may now kiss the bride." said the priest

Troy snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him planting a sweet passionate kiss on her lips.

The crowd clapped and Chad yelled "FINALLY!" Troy and Gabi laughed

"well I can't believe your finally a Bolton." said Troy

"yeah well you know what they say, third times the charm!" she said and planted another kiss on his lips.

**Okay so there finally married yay!!!!! okay decision time this seems like a pretty good spot to end the story so do you :**

**A – want me to end the story here **

**or**

**B- write one more chapter as an epilogue **

**well hope you liked it! R&R – kiki xoxo :)**


	19. authors note : thanks for reviewing!

Hey guys!!! Since most of you said that you wanted an epilogue I will write . I'm glad you guys enjoyed my story I had fun writing it and I loved getting all the reviews from you guys so thank you soooo much you guys rock !!!!!

This story is pretty much over but I'll write many more so this wont be the last story from me. For those of you who read my other story 'Gabriella or Vanessa?' after the weekend I will be updating more frequently since I'll only be working on one story. After Gabriella or Vanessa I may write a sequel but who knows any ways I want to say thanks to you guys for reviewing you guys are awesome!!

I would like to thanks the following :

HSMandChelseaFCfan – your awesome your always like the first person to review and your reviews are great!!!

IMfreak13- I love getting reviews from you they always make me laugh and sometimes wonder If you've had too much coffee lol but that's okay it's all good your awesome and you rock!!!

XoXbabybXoX-Becca you rule!!!! you've helped me with my stories soooo much and you don't just tell me what I want to hear but what I **_need _**to hear so that's awesome!!You also helped me with this problem I had when I couldn't update so you mean a hell of a lot to me and without you helping me like you did these stories would suck so bad! But thanks to you they don't!

So you rock and thanks for reviewing:)

Again thanks to everyone else who reviewed you guys rock so hard and I hope you like the last chapter!

- Kiki XOXO :)


	20. Epilogue:wouldn't trade it for the world

**Hey, well this is officially the last chapter. OMG I'm so sad I'll never write the words New Life again. O well! But I still have to finish my other story so I hope you read that one now that this one's done. well I'll stop wasting your time. Enjoy! **

_15 YEARS LATER_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear mom Happy Birthday to you!" sang Tory, Gabe her children and her husband of 15 years Troy Bolton.

"hey, your almost a grandmother." said Tory

"Hey don't even joke about that!" she said sternly to her daughter

"I know I'm just kidding!" she said

"Happy Birthday Mami" said Tory

"Yea Happy Birthday! Your finally the big 4 0 your 40!" he exclaimed

"ow!" he said after Troy slapped him on his head

"Be nice to your mother!" he warned "She's 40 and she's getting old." he said playfully

Gabi shot him a playful death glare

DING DONG! The door bell rang

"I'll get it!" said Gabi

"Happy Birthday madrina !" said Ella as she walked through the door

"Thanks" said Gabi and smiled

"Hey Kels, Jason I haven't seen you in a few months how have you been?" she asked

" As good as it gets with a teenager " they answered

Gabi laughed and closed the door.

"so, how are they treating you on your special day?" Kelsi asked

"oh, they're making me feel old." she said and pouted

"aww, don't make me come over there a kiss you." Troy warned

"alright you asked for it" he said and walked towards her and gave her a peck on the lips

"eww gross we already took sex ed!" complained the 3 teenagers .

DING DONG

"relax you guys, I've seen you guys do much worse in front of us and we don;t comlain so why don;t you go cool off and answer the door." said Jason

"Hey auntie T and Afro puff" greeted the 3 teens

"Hey guys !" Greeted Taylor as she walked in practically dragging Chad in with her.

"Happy Birthday Gabs!" said Chad and gave her a hug

"yea Happy Birthday!" said Taylor who also Gave Gabi a hug.

"CAKE TIME!" said Troy as he brought the cake over to the table

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GABI HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!" they all sang

"now make a wish and blow out the candles " said Ella

She took a breath and blew out the candles

"what did you wish for"?" Tory asked curiously

"Nothing" she said

They all looked at with confused faces

"what more would I want I have a husband who is also my knight in Shining armor I have two beautiful kids who mean the world to me and I have the best friends a girl could ask for what more could I want?" she asked as a rhetorical question

_'Gabriella get up you good for nothing lazy orphan!' yelled Mrs.Bolton_

_He has a girlfriend?!? she screamed _

_I wish you and every other Bolton would go to hell! She yelled _

_Troy and Gabi kiss on the balcony _

_What were you doing with my son on the balcony?!? questioned his mother_

_Your _mother_ whipped me so I'm leaving this life of hell! She wrote _

_Troy I'm so cold! She said _

_Gabi please don't die! He pleads _

_Gabriella will you marry me? He asked hopefully_

_I'm sorry Troy I don't like you. She says _

_I LOVE you! She answers _

_He smiles and spins her _

_**WEDDING DAY # 1**_

_Call 911! troy shouts _

_it's been 3 days since the wedding , 3 days since you collapsed into my arms and 3 days since I started praying for you to get better' says Troy as tears fill his eyes_

_Hey Gabs it's been 1 month since the wedding 1 month since you collapsed into my arms and 1 month since I started praying for you to get better' said Troy as he kissed her hand _

_Hey Gabi it's been 1month and 1 week since the wedding 1 month and 1 week since you fell into my arms and 1 month and 1 week since I've prayed for you to get better. ' he says with tears running down his cheeks _

_What's happening?!? he yells _

_Gabs don't do this to me!' He says and shakes her arm vigorously _

_Thanks for not giving up on me!' she says and pecks him on the lips _

_**WEDDING DAY # 2 **_

_Omg! Troy my water just broke! She says _

_oh no! What do I do now?!? he asks _

_YOU TAKE ME TO THE FREAKIN HOSPITAL!' she yells _

_It's a girl... and a boy! _

_Aww we'll name the boy Gabe Zachary Bolton and we'll name the girl Tory Vanessa Bolton _

_**WEDDING DAY # 3**_

_Are you sure he loves me?!? she asks _

_of coarse I love you . I wouldn't have asked you to marry me If I didn't love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 'He says reassuringly_

_I can't believe were finally married! He exclaimed _

_well you know what they say third time's the charm! She says and plants another kiss on his lips. _

A stray tear falls down her cheek

"what's wrong?" asked Troy

she smiles and says "nothing I was just thinking back to when I met you. I was thinking about how I was abused and treated like a slave then I thought about how I met you and how you saved my life numerous times. I was thinking about how you introduced me to the best friends I could ever have and one who gave me the best god daughter I could ever have. I'm thinking of the man who loves and cares about me so much and the man who blessed me with two beautiful children who I could not be more proud of if I tried. Now I'm thinking of all these wonderful people standing by my side making my life worth living. These are the people who I love the most they have stuck by me for whatever I needed and they have brought me such happiness." she said

" now back to the first question, I don't need anything else besides you guys. You guys are my life line and as long as your all here I'll be happy." she said

They all ate cake and enjoyed them selves for the day then they left.

The kids went out and Troy and Gabi were alone to clean up the mess from the party.

"so I really mean that much to you?" he asked

"yes you do , with out you I would probably still be a slave of your mom's and I would probably be dead by now if it weren't for you. " she said

he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"you Troy Bolton have given me a new life, a great life, one that I will always cherish , and one that I wouldn't trade for the world." she said and pecked him on the lips.

**There ya go it's finally over I don't think it was my best since I don't really know how to write an epilogue but I tried my best so I hope you liked it. Well thanks to all my readers and everyone who reviewed you guys have given me so many ideas and so much encouragement to keep writing the story I thanks you guys so much. Well you know what to do. R&R-KIKI XOXO :)**

**PS- In case you didn't know who Ella was she is Jason and Kelsi's daughter and she is Gabi's god daughter Gabriella but I called her Ella so it wouldn't confuse you. Oh and just in case you don't know what "madrina" means it's Spanish for godmother and that's what Ella called Gabi since Gabi is her godmother. Well thanks for reading 'New Life.' - Kiki xoxo**


End file.
